


Never Shall We Die

by commandercrouton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Glimpse in their lives, I Tried, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, No Plot/Plotless, Pirate AU, Pirate Kagome, Pirate Kouga, Pirates, Rating May Change, Scattered timlines, Short & Sweet, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Desperate to escape an arranged marriage, Kagome disguises herself as a man and finds passage on the pirate ship Wild Wolf. A stormy night shows the crew her hidden secret and catches the attention of the pirate captain Kouga.This will be told in short chapters in brief looks in their lives.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	Never Shall We Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danthezijn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/gifts).



> For you my lovely! I hope you enjoy. I started like four stories and none of them sat well with me (like no sexual tension whatsoever), then this idea hit and I really hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Waves crashed against the ship while the cold rain pelted against her skin pricking her like a knife. Her white blouse billowed in the wind and her breeches stuck to her body. Her long hair flowed freely in the strong winds, and her breast band was visible with how see-through her blouse was. The crew all stared at her in horror before what they saw caught up with their eyes.

“It’s a woman!” An old and throaty voice called out.

“Bad luck for a woman to be on a ship,” another one yelled. 

They began to crowd her, surrounding her as they did their best to crowd her against the wooden rails. 

“I never caused any trouble! Just let me be,” she pleaded. The fake deep voice she adopted for the journey instantly gone. 

One of the crew spat at the ground. “It’s a curse for a woman to be on a pirate ship. This is why it’s raining on us. This is why we haven’t had a chance to find the treasure we have been seeking. You cursed us all!”

“I did no such thing. I tried telling you the constellations weren’t matching up with where we were going, but no one would listen.”

“Sounds like a witch!” One to the side of her called out.

The group surrounded her cheered and agreed. It was clear she wasn’t going to survive. Looking between the group and the rough ocean barreling against the ship, she wasn’t sure which she preferred. 

Gritting her teeth, she pulled her sword out of the weak and fraying piece of leather wrapped around her hips.

“If you curse me to Davy Jones locker, then I’m taking some with me,” she proudly declared. 

“What is the meaning of my crew standing on deck as if there is no work to be done. We are about to enter a hell of a storm!” The thundering voice of the captain rushed all over them, and she knew at that moment her life was over.

The attractive man walked strode forward from his deck. His hair was tied back but the bangs he had were flying free in the wind. The rain falling on his tanned skin did not seem to be bother him as he walked to them. 

“Kouga, sir, there’s a woman on board!”

Kouga’s eyes darted to hers, and lightning flashed, illuminating his blue eyes that reminded her of clear blue skies back on the island she called home. Something flashed across his face, something that caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Fighting the new feelings that erupted within her whenever he was near, she stood tall, facing her future head-on.

“So you were impersonating a man. Didn’t they ever tell you it’s bad luck for a woman to be on board?” His voice was quiet, yet she had no problem hearing him across the deck. 

“I have every right as a man does.”

“Oh, do you now?” His eyebrow raised, and in a flash he was next to her, knocking the sword out of her hand. He gripped her tightly but it didn’t hurt. They stared at one another closer, something tense and heat unfurled between them in their gaze, and she could see his pupils growing as he examined her face with a new light. “And is your right to belong to me?” he growled, pushing her closer to him. 

Bristling at the imprudent action, she shoved him off of her. It was clear he was surprised at how easy he let her go. She has seen his strength first hand and knew if he wanted to hold on to her, he would have. 

“Seems this lady has got some spirit,” Kouga announce to the crew, and they laughed together at his clear amusement. “I like you. Maybe I’ll keep you before we toss you overboard. Would you like that?”

Anger coursed through her veins, her blood singing at the implication she was property, something to be sold and bought off and owned. She was not an object. She was a human being, with all the rights her brother had. 

The sound of skin smacking skin was heard throughout the entire ship, and she wondered briefly where the noise came from. Until she realized it came from her. Belatedly, her palm stung with pain and on Kouga’s face was a bright mark of her hand on his cheek. 

Fuck. 

“You,” he snarled, “are coming with me.” 

Before she had the chance to escape into the dark water, Kouga tossed her over his shoulders and carried her to his quarters. His broad shoulders felt no pain as she pounded his fists on her back, and none of the crew assisted her as her screams filled the air. 

“Let me go you dirty pirate!” she screeched. 

“That is no way to talk to your captain, despite what I plan to do with ye,” he replied. 

She heard him kick his door open and warmth enveloped her as her body was sheltered from the elements. She hated how her body instantly relaxed at the feel of the heat from the candles littered across his cabin seeped into her bones. 

All relaxation left her though, the moment he tossed her onto his bed, stuffed with the finest feathers she was sure.

Wood scraped against wood as he dragged his chair to face her. Sitting on it, he leaned against the back while his cockiness and assuredness set her on edge.

“Now, what’s your name?”

“Kagome,” she answered quietly, forcing her answer through clenched teeth. 

“Ka what?”

“Ka. Go. Me.” Hatred seeped through her tone as she enunciated her name as clear as she could. Anything to get this brute of a man to stop talking to her. 

“Kagome, that’s pretty.”

She turned her gaze to the floor, making it a point to unacknowledge his compliment. 

“So, Kagome, what brought you on the Wild Wolf?”

“The what?”

He leans on his knees, the chair creaking under his weight. “The Wild Wolf. The name of my ship,” he explained.

Was he serious right now? He almost threw her off the ship and now he is trying to make small talk. Who did this idiot think he was?

“That’s a stupid name.” She wasn’t expecting the huff of laughter he let out. He had a nice laugh.

“Maybe it is, but you’re deflecting. Why are you on my ship?”

“I needed to escape.”

“Escape what? A rough family life? Poverty? Hunger?”

Guilt etched in her bones. Those were real reasons to escape. Nothing like why she needed to go. But she refused to go back. Refused. Her family would explain. Eventually.

“Or maybe it was something else? Maybe you wanted an adventure? A chance to escape, a way to feel what it’s like to slum with pirates before you settled down.” His voice lowered and he was suddenly next to her, his smell surrounding her. His finger trailed up a leg, continuing, “Or maybe, you wanted to know what a real man felt like before a husband put a babe in ya and you were forced to run a house for the rest of your life.”

“Touch me so familiar again, I will make sure you never touch a thing again,” she vowed.

He smirked, edging backward.

“I was escaping an arranged marriage. I am no lady and I will never be. I had to run, and this ship was leaving the earliest.”

Silence settled over them. Kagome could still feel his gaze on her body, but she refused to look at him. 

“Well Kagome, I promise you as long as you are in my care none shall marry you. You will be safe.”

Shock flooded her system and she looked up rapidly, her gray eyes meeting his confident smirk. “You would do that for me?”

“A pirate king must protect his pirate queen, my dear Kagome. And as long as you are in my care, you  _ will  _ be my queen, my woman. Mine. If anyone dares to touch you, they will die. Now if you excuse me, my love, I must assist our crew with the storm we are currently stranded in.”

He gave her no chance to respond as he walked out of the cabin. The sound of the door slamming behind him would haunt her for days.

  
  



End file.
